Milk Bar
The Milk Bar is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Its primary purpose is to serve milk to customers, but in only one game is Link able to purchase or obtain milk at the Milk Bar. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Milk Bar, or Latté, is a bar in East Clock Town where only members are granted access. The establishment offers customers either Milk for 20 Rupees or Chateau Romani for 200 Rupees, and provides live entertainment. After Link protects Cremia and her delivery of milk from masked pursuers on the Second Day, she will grant Link Romani's Mask, which assures admission into the bar during regular business hours. Even without Romani's Mask, Link can enter the bar while its owner, Mr. Barten, is setting up shop, but will be asked to leave when he is ready to start selling his products. Inside the bar, Link can help Toto, the manager of The Indigo-Go's, test the sound levels of the Milk Bar's stage by playing the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", a task for which a stricken Gorman rewards Link with the Circus Leader's Mask. Link can also meet Madame Aroma in the Milk Bar on the Night of the Final Day and give her Kafei's Letter to Mama, which explains the reasons for his disappearance. In exchange, the relieved Madame Aroma presents Link with a bottle of Chateau Romani. If the Postman is given the letter instead, he will go the Milk Bar and deliver the letter to Madame Aroma in Link's stead. Upon successful delivery, the Postman is granted permission to flee from Clock Town to escape the impending destruction, and gives Link the Postman's Hat as a symbol of his gratitude. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ]] The Milk Bar, or Mercay Tavern, is located on Mercay Island. Its most frequent customer is an elderly island resident hiding from his wife. It is also said that Linebeck visits here frequently; however, he is never seen here in-game. When Link ventures into the Milk Bar, he starts a conversation with the man to find out where Linebeck is. Apparently, the bar will not serve drinks to children. A map of what appears to be Mercay Island hangs on the back wall. Circled on the map is a northeastern island, where Link can use the wireless Tag Mode, which enables him to trade Ship Parts with other users using DS-to-DS mode. Interestingly, a wanted poster of Tingle is found hanging on the wall of the Milk Bar, implying that his infamy in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker has spread all the way to the World of the Ocean King. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Milk Bar is located in Kakariko Village, where Milk is available for 20 Rupees. There is also a pair of musicians that will play various songs for 10 Rupees each. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword According to Hyrule Historia, the Milk Bar was initially intended to appear in the game. The characters working there were set to be Hylians with cow-like traits. However, because the theme of the game was the sky, the development team decided to focus on birds over cows or any other type of animal. Because of this, the Milk Bar was replaced with the Lumpy Pumpkin. es:Bar Lácteo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations